fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Force
Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. Description When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 6 According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Page 3 Abilities Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 13-14 It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 6-18 and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 5 When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 10-12 When Natsu Dragneel entered this state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 9 Achieving *For First Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 19-20 preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activationFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 4 and extreme exhaustion after use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 2-3 So far, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell are the only First Generation Dragon Slayers to have entered Dragon Force, doing so on three occasions: Natsu's first through the consumption of Etherion, and then from Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 17-19 while Wendy through eating air with an extremely high Ethernano concentration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 21-23 Natsu was the first First Generation Dragon Slayer to enter the state without an outside stimulus;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 411, Pages 7-11 Wendy did so as well after one year of training, however she lacked any sort of draconian features normally associated with Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 16-17 Dragon Force Anime.jpg|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Natsu's Etherion Dragon Force Natsu after he ate golden flame.jpg|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Natsu's Rebuke Dragon Force Natsu battles Mard in Dragon Force mode.png|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Natsu's natural Dragon Force Wendy unleashes her Dragon Force.png|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Wendy's Ethernano-induced Dragon Force Sky Dragon's Wave Wind.png|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Wendy's natural Dragon Force *'Third Generation Dragon Slayers', those who have not only been taught by a Dragon but also have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body, are capable of freely entering Dragon Force. However, the appearance of their Dragon Force is slightly different from the previous generations, for instead of actual scales, a scale-like design appears on their face and body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=Light Dragon Slayer Magic|Sting's Dragon Force Rogue's Dragon Force.png|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Rogue's Dragon Force References Category:Abilities